She is like a rainbow
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Para cada situación ellas tiene el remedio perfecto, colores precisos para hacer sentir mejor a las personas a su alrededor. A las que ya son o están en camino, afortunadas de tener la mejor profesión del mundo. ESPECIAL DÍA DE LAS MADRES.


**Iba pasando y escuché está canción y pensé que podría hacer algo y en relación al día de las madres, y… así nació. Inazuma Eleven no es mio y blah blah, la canción es propiedad de los Rolling Stones.**

En los pasillos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, trayendo y llevando cuanta cosa era posible. En la sala… ni hablar. Los familiares y amigos muertos de emoción y a la vez los nervios eran presentes. Y unos que otros haciendo a puestas para saber el resultado del nuevo miembro. Pero todos reunidos por un solo motivo: Desear el bienestar de los tres ¿los tres? Sí, Aki, Endo y…

-¡Respira Aki!- Le decía Endo a su esposa tomándola de la mano.

-Señora, necesito un poco más de trabajo, puje por favor.- Una de los más grandes regalos de día de las madres y más para una pareja con tanto amor como el de ellos dos estaba por llegar.- ¡Ya viene! ¡Una vez más!- Había que admitir que Aki estaba sumamente agotada, quería terminar ya de una vez pero no tanto por el dolor sino por querer tener en brazos a ese angelito tan deseado por ella y pos el único chico al que ha amado desde siempre.

-¡Ya nació!- Anunciaba la enfermera tomando en brazos a Akari Endo, la primer hija de ambos. Era cierto que el parto venía acompañado la mayoría de los casos de un poco de dolor y quizá desesperación entonces ¿Por qué las parejas y sobre todo las mujeres desean tener hijos? Simple. Porque el tener ya en brazos a aquella criatura te hace olvidar de todo el dolor provocado y te llena de amor y ternura eterna. Como la que sentía en ese momento Aki al tener en brazos a su princesa Akari y al tener cerca a Endo, mirándolas, a las dos mujeres que más ama en su vida, bueno, a su madre también.

-Te amo, Aki.- Le susurraba Endo a su mujer besando sus labios y besando la frente de su ahora hija. El doctor de la sala salió para darles las buenas noticias a los demás.

-¡Es niña! Y muy hermosa por cierto. Peso 2 kilos 800 gramos **(N/A: La verdad no sé cuánto pesen los bebés)** y mide 44 centímetros.- Todos ls presentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio, otros lloraban de alegría o abrazaban a los más cercanos. Y otros…

-¡Ay perdí!

-Nada Fudo, tú apostaste que era niño así que ahora paga. ¡Y tú también Kurimatsu que te estoy viendo!- Y otros con sus apuestas de si era niño o niña. Midorikawa… más feliz que nunca ya que creyó que sería niña, cosa que fue cierta.- Hiroto, eres mi mejor amigos pero… ¡Págame!

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?- Preguntó Haruna con ganas de ver a su "sobrina postiza"

-Por el momento no ya que la señorita Aki y la bebé están cansadas pero pueden pasar mañana.- Informaba el doctor. La verdad es que la bebé había decidido ser nocturna ya que nació a las 11:40 p.m.

-Ah, entonces podemos pasar en veinte minutos. Podemos esperar.- Dijo de la nada Tsunami.

-El doctor quiere decir que en LA MAÑANA.- Corregía Touko al notar que su novio sí hablaba en serio.

-Ehhh, señorita Zaizen ¿Aun quiere pasar a la cita o mejor para mañana?- Y para Tsunami eso fue como si le prendieran el cohete de la felicidad. Había esperado todo el día por verlo otra vez.

-¡Pero claro que ahora! ¡Vamos Touko!- Y sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja la jaló de la muñeca hasta el consultorio acompañada de unas notables ojeras por el día tan ajetreado que habían tenido.

-Sólo por esta vez te voy a dar el gusto. Estoy cansada.

-Por eso te amo. Y no es mi culpa encariñarme con MI hijo.

-O hija.- Corregía la chica. Ah sí, se me pasó mencionar que Touko tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo y eso a Tsunami lo traía loco. Que desde bebé lo o la iba a enseñar a surfear y a jugar football, hasta él parecía la madre, de un lado a otro buscando cunas, carriolas, biberones cuando todavía faltaban más de seis meses pero era el amor casi-paternal.

**_x-(n.n)-0-(n.n)-x Por otro lado…_**

-Qué bien que Aki, Endo y la niña estén bien.- Comentaba Rika mientras se alejaban de aquel hospital…por ahora.

-Sí pero tu no estás tan bien ¿verdad?- Cuestionaba Ichinose a su novia a lo que ésta sólo pudo agachar la cabeza. Desde hace rato la había notado preocupada. Pero ella sabía que algún día se tenía que enterar y mejor que fuera ahora, no había de otra.- ¿Adiviné?

-Pues sí.- El castaño la tomó de la muñeca para después tomar su mano y mirarla a los ojos.

-Sabes que me puedes decir qué te pasa. Bastante tiempo junto hemos estado para que desconfíes en mí.

-No es eso. Es que….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que tengo que decirte algo y no tengo la menor idea de cómo vas a reaccionar.- Pero ella sabía que no lo averiguaría si no se lo decía ahora. Y sobre todo, Ichinose le había demostrado que la amaba. Que aquel capricho de niños para él se había convertido en amor entonces no podría ser tan malo… ¿O sí?

Ichinose.- Sin embargo Ichinose veía que le estaba costando trabajo. La abrazó y le transmitió todo el apoyo posible en aquel momento. Eso le dio fuerza a Rika de decirle aquella noticia.- Yo…

-Tú…-

-…Estoy embarazada.- De golpe, Ichinose abrió los ojos de manera tan rápida por la noticia y soltó poco a poco a su novia.

-… ¿Qué?

-Pues sí, un mes. Hoy fui al doctor.– Como no lo vio reaccionar pensó lo peor, que él no estaba preparado para ser padre, que no estaba en sus planeas… por suerte se equivocó.

-Un h-hi ¡UN HIJO!- La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, bueno, sin tronarle los huesos y con un amor como nunca reflejado, se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, un hijo de él y Rika, la niña a quien ama casi desde que la conoció, no sería fácil pero tampoco un martirio ni mucho menos un castigo.

-Pero por qué no me lo dijiste.

-Ya te dije que no sabía si te iba a gustar o no la noticia. Pero ya vi que sí.- El gran peso que se había quitado de encima la futura mamá.

-Es la mejor noticia que me han dado. Si antes te había dicho que te amaba multiplícalo por mil. Me vas a hacer padre. -La besó como solo él lo hacía, transmitiéndole mil y un emociones, las que existen y las que todavía no son descubiertas, y la volvió a tomar en brazos. Caminaron a casa juntos pensando en el futuro que le iban a dar a tan esperado ángel pero no tan apresurados como Tsunami, ellos querías aprovechar poco a poco el crecimiento del próximo integrante de la familia. Ya le darían la noticia a los demás y sobre todo ya habrían más oportunidades para Fudo, Kurimatsu, Hiroto y los demás de recuperarse. Venían dos niños en camino, lo mismo que dos apuestas más. Sin duda, el mejor oficio es el ser madre. Cansado y muchas veces donde que quiere tirar la toalla pero los hijos, esos pequeños motores son los que no la dejan desistir. No es necesario querer ver un ángel, las madres son ángeles con alas invisibles, son los seres más cariñosos que hay, las verdaderas maestras de la vida. En Japón, En México, En Londres o Francia, en cualquier idioma mamá significa lo mismo; amor. El amor que cura, que impulsa y que persiste, el más puro que hay es el de una madre. Sin duda, cada mamá, sin importar cómo sea, brindan color. Cada una es como un arcoíris.

_**Akari= Luz**_

**WOW, el final me quedó muy cursi. Y muchos hijos, si por mi fuera habrían muchos más: Haruna con un hijo de Goenji *¡Yupi!* y hasta yaoi aunque no se puede y no pienso poner cómo pasó porque no puedo, me da penita pero ustedes imagínense los hijitos de quien se les pegue la gana. Aunque no tengo planes de ser madre en mucho tiempo (oséa adoptar a mi hija Isabela ^-^) el ser mamá es algo que se debe reconocer no solo este día. Mis respetos para todas las madrecitas del mundooote. ¡Yo amo a mi mami y no me avergüenza decirlo! Y ya para despedirme felicidades a todas ellas, si están o no, apapáchenlas muchoOote. Paz.**


End file.
